


纸醉金迷

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 公式光, 阿光舞娘设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 给喵宝的生日礼物～喵宝生日快乐～大概就是加雷马帝国读书的学生光去夜店打工，然后被教授（？）抓回去的故事。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**

校内打工规定：  
任何学校内学生的打工，必须提交由学校进行认定。学生不可以去不合规范的地方打工，违者依情节重大与否进行惩处，严重者取消学籍。本条规定对交换学生依旧适用，请各位同学注意。

加雷马帝国大学 学务处

**

加雷马帝国是一个新兴的国家。从一个贫穷的小国崛起到如今的地位，这在各国看来都是一个传奇。它统一了北洲各国，建立了庞大的帝国并推出了新兴魔导科学技术。有人曾说像是这样快速兴盛的国家，要有一个完整的大学那也得是十几年后。然而事实证明，加雷马帝国不管干什么都有些出乎人意料地快。在从共和转帝制的第二年，加雷马帝国大学就这样建立了。不只针对国内，它甚至有那份勇气对其他的国家与大陆招生，

一时之间有关加雷马帝国大学的招生广告在各国大街小巷张贴。有的国家对此感到愤怒，下令不许自己国人前往那所大学就读。所有的招生广告都给撕了下来，在监督者的注视下点火焚烧。有的国家抱着了解的态度派出自己的学生，例如以贤人们着称的萨雷安就是如此。也有的国家采取放任的态度，他们对人民的好奇与心动抱持放任的态度。他们不在乎那些人民过去了以后会有什么样的日子，也不在乎他们是否还会回来自己的国家。这大多存在于有排外问题或者贫富差距严重的国家里，他们不在乎那些人民迁徙到其他地方，在收了高昂的手续费用以后就任由加雷马帝国与自家港口或者飞空艇停机坪合作，将那些学生们送到加雷马帝国。

因为这对外招生的政策，加雷马帝国的街上出现了许多外乡人。他们惊奇地看着这新起的城市，对那有大量钢铁与石块构成的建筑进行点评。人多了起来之后自然相应的娱乐场所也兴起，来自乌尔达哈的拉拉菲尔族商人们头脑动得很快，一个个有各种特色的舞厅或者餐厅都出现在了加雷马帝国首都。当然，他们还是会小心地遵守这有庞大武力国家的规定。一些法律明文不许的活动或者产业，那自然是不敢如此明目张胆。但是对于擅长赚钱的拉拉菲尔族人们来说，只要有明文规定就有可以规避的空间。乌尔达哈信奉的可是商业之神纳尔札尔，只要利润足够就没有乌尔达哈人不敢干的事情。

他们或许与同乡合作或许彼此竞争，在这宛如钢铁沙漠的城市开出心灵的绿洲。诱惑来玩的客人，也诱惑那些需要谋生的人们。

「欢迎光临！」门口的接待员欢快地对着上门的加雷马人说道。那得体与完美剪裁的服装和对方身上的气质，再再地说明这是一个身份高贵的人。年轻的维埃拉女性对著旁边的猫魅同伴眨了眨眼，对方心领神会地跑去找了这家俱乐部的老板。像是这样的贵客，他们总是要特别安排。

于是那名有著短卷发金色双眼的加雷马人就被安排到了最好的位置，接待员体贴地给他送上了饮料与节目表，并对初次来访的客人说明今天会有什么样的表演。

「是的，今天是有舞蹈表演。嗯？您说跟别的地方有什么不一样吗？请放心这绝对会让您大开眼界。」有著深色肌肤的猫魅族女性露出笑容，她收下了客人给予的小费打算去舞台后头转转，给比较要好的朋友们一点消息。在客人说了还不需要更多服务后，她脚步轻快地往舞台后面走去。

俱乐部的后台现在挤满了人，等会儿要上场表演的人们争著在化妆台前面替自己上妆。而有的则是匆忙地换上带著亮片与假珠宝的舞台装，心底盘算著要怎么样才能拿到更多小费。在这些人中，一个简单穿著了舞者服装的中原人男性站在一边，他正咬著面包把脸颊塞地鼓鼓的，看上去活像是贪吃的仓鼠。

「光！」猫魅族开心地和朋友打了声招呼。被称呼为光的人对她眨了眨眼，并没有停下往嘴里塞食物的举动。女猫魅也很习惯了朋友这样的动作，毕竟对方才刚刚从加雷马帝国大学下课，大概正饿得很。「上次谢谢你啦。如果不是你，我都不知道我家孩子的药费要怎么办。」

女猫魅表达了自己的感激。就如同许多前往加雷马帝国淘金的人一样，他们贫穷又抱持著希望。这里确实赚得很多，省吃俭用可以给家人寄上一大笔钱。与此同时这里的消费也著实高昂，食物不说医药费更是贵得吓人。当然医药费这样的东西在那个国家都很昂贵，然而对于曾经生活在其他国家的人民来说，他们总是有各种土方法来缓解疾病。例如在某些树下伴生的小草，又或者是某些树果。然而这样的方法在这里却是行不通，姑且不论这四周都是加雷马人建造的钢铁建筑，除了少数地区还有为了皇帝陛下兴建的花园外其他地方就没有什么植物。更别提这里位于北洲，寒冷的天气下生长的植物也与南方温暖的国家不相同。

人们找不到那些熟悉的植物，只能寻求炼金术师制作的药剂。而这对于那些本就不富裕的人来说，可以说是雪上加霜的花销。这时候他们只能恳求别人的帮助，但大多情况下只能自己这么扛过这段苦难的日子。毕竟所有人都是同样的困境，要拿钱出来似乎每一家都有困难。因此光这样的少年在这里就算是难能可贵之人。一开始他说自己是为了赚取生活费而来，后来他们都知道了他老家还有一个年迈的奶奶等著他的生活费。如果只是自己与奶奶，或许这个少年可以去餐厅打工帮忙，也能赚到足够的费用。然而他又忍不住去帮助别人，今天是需要药费的小猫魅，隔天可能是三餐不继的贫困精灵剧作家。猫魅女性甚至还看过他去帮忙那些加雷马人，毕竟也不是所有人都在帝国建立后过上富裕的日子。这么一来二去，少年身上的重担倒是多了不少。一般人或许会考虑止损，在自己能力范围内提供帮助其他拒绝。然而少年似乎就是不懂得拒绝，只要有人提出恳求了他就必定会帮忙。

这样必定会造成金钱上的匮乏，于是少年辗转了几个打工最后到这俱乐部里跳舞。受到了帮助的猫魅族忍不住提点过几句，这里的跳舞并没有那么单纯，有些时候甚至可能会有”外带”的服务。

「可是店里不是不允许吗？」名为光的少年睁大了眼睛好奇询问，这让说出这话的猫魅族有些无言以对。她说了店里规矩是这样没错，但是总是有人为了寻求更多的金钱出卖自己。少年顿了顿，还没说什么就被喊著上场。少年慌忙地把包面包的包装纸一揉，拿卫生纸擦了擦嘴就赶紧上场。猫魅看著那急冲冲的态度猜想自己是否有些过于担心，摇摇头又回到了自己的工作上。

**

在穿著舞者装束的光上场之时，原本有些热烈的音乐开始转变。跟他一样上场的还有其他种族的少年少女，他们的面前各自有一根竿子可以供他们在上面攀附跳舞。伴随著暧昧又带著诱惑的音乐，光很快就随著音乐跳了起来。他摆出了舞蹈老师编排的动作，倒是也不怎么在乎那些扭腰摆臀的动作在旁人看来是否下流。

他用手轻轻抚摸过自己的胸膛，低垂著脑袋然后擦过已经因为有些冷而突起的乳尖。做完这个动作以后他又翻身做了个抬腿的动作，一般说来这样的动作女性做出来会比较容易得到叫好，但是他们男性也被安排了做出一样的动作。舞台中央的是一个年轻的女性猫魅，她被给予了最多的掌声与鲜花，还有那丢到舞台上的金币。他们过一会儿以后要下舞台跟观众互动，这时候就是拿到更多小费的环节了。以往这样的舞蹈光都会被一些女性客人叫去，她们会摸摸他的手臂与腹肌，笑著在他的裤袋里面塞钱。

或许是他来的时间还不算太久，她们的动作还不至于过份放肆。不过比起刚来的时候，光已经感觉到她们的手摸得越来越露骨。他一边思考一边跳舞，音乐短暂地停止给他们喘息的时间，很快又再次响起催促他们下舞台去互动。这互动其实也有学问在，除了像是猫魅少女那种几乎是所有人都鼓掌的，那么她到哪一张桌子或者椅子前都会受到欢迎。然而像是光这样的男性就要有诸多考量，他们在舞台上跳舞的时候就会注意是否有哪些客人的表情不太对，过份痴迷或者厌恶的那些最好不要靠近。若说前者还会有人打算趁机多赚一点，后者就会有人注意不要靠近了。

光早早就注意到了台下那个加雷马男性。他穿著的服饰可是被那矮小的拉拉菲尔族老板再三提点过，只要是穿这几个牌子的大概非富即贵。那人喝著酒，旁边摆放的瓶子也充分显示了它的价格。那人翘著腿坐在那里，光是那么坐著就挺好看了。光听见身边的猫魅女孩发出小小的惊呼，似乎是打算第一个目标就是对方。然而在他们下舞台后，那人却直接对光招著手让他过去。

这变化让光很是吃惊，在同伴们有些羡慕的眼光下他慢慢上前。对方坐在那里上下打量了他一眼，摊了摊手似乎是让他开始表演。光有些疑惑但是依旧开始了自己的表演，他跨在了对方的腿上跳舞，让身上那带著流苏与亮片的衣服磨蹭对方。他的下体有几次与对方的腿靠近，但是都在真正碰到之前离开。对方现在依旧礼貌地没有放上手来急切地抚摸他的屁股，这让光大概猜测对方或许是遵守礼貌的那种客人。也因此他的舞跳得更大胆了，胸膛与挺立的乳尖在对方的眼前与嘴唇前端擦过，又不会真正地碰到。

一般而言，像是这种时候有些客人就会显得急切。他们或许会有些尴尬地变换姿势掩盖已经勃起的阴茎，有些则是会故意想要用自己的性器与舞者摩擦。这时候舞者就该抽身离开，跳远一点的舞好保持距离。但也有的就这么亲密地跳了上去，在下台之后他们大多会一起离去。鉴于这里的都是成年人舞者，店家明确地表示不可以在店内乱来后也不怎么介意所谓带出场的行为。他们不收取被带出场了人额外的费用，以免被人检举说与卖淫有关。但是通常来这里这么赚钱的人都会对店家投桃报李，那些带了人离开的客人都会识相地点上几瓶昂贵的酒。

光也不是没有遇过让他在大腿上面跳舞的客人，也遵守了店里的规定一旦有些不对就赶紧笑著抽离。然而那男人似乎没有什么反应，就看著光在自己腿上跳舞，呼吸也没有混乱。然而要说对方真的完全没反应也不对，对方主动拉开了距离靠在椅子上，然而这样惬意的动作反而似乎带了点暗示的气息。那客人的手并没有真正碰到光的身体，然而那虚虚滑过动作几次让光以为对方要捏上自己的乳尖。然而对方并没有，只是这样隔著一层空气擦了过去。这动作让光的身体反而火热起来，对方如果真要摸上来那么他会看情况逃离，对方并没有真正碰到他反而让他不好就这样退开。再说对方那种平淡的态度，光总是有些被激起的好胜心。多年后他回想当时的好胜心就根本不必要，只是打工而已何必认真。

但是此时的光并没有想到这些，他只是努力地在对方的腿上跳著跳著，都没记得或许该换下一个客人进行表演。他们的躯体隔著一小段距离，不真正碰触对方却也能感受到彼此身上的温度。特别是有那么几回，对方的呼气吹在了光的乳尖上。那温热的气体让年轻的舞者有些颤抖，想要逃离却又想要靠近。光努力扭动自己的躯体，维持在一个合理的范围。他只要往前凑一凑那乳尖就可以送入对方口中，他或许会被吸吮也会许会被轻咬。过热的幻想烧灼他的脑袋，年轻人过份活跃的幻想此刻更是如同火焰点遍他的身体。

他们又靠近又远离，就好像这整个店只剩下他们。那金色眼睛的客人似乎很满意他这样的服务，在光的口袋里面塞了金币与加雷马发行的纸钞，在舞曲终结之时拉著他坐了下来。直到被扣住手腕了光才意识到不对，然而此刻他似乎也不好逃离。他不是没想过反抗，那人只是简单地说了一句话就让他打消了念头。

「光同学，你上我的课从第一堂课就打瞌睡到现在也不认得老师吗？」

对方这话让光吓出一身冷汗，他看了对方好一会儿才发现那似乎确实是指导他的教授之一。他呆愣在原地，被扣著手也不知道反抗。他的教授点了几瓶昂贵的酒，就像是懂行的人一样。光满脑子都是杂乱的思绪，他不知道教授为什么可以来这样的地方，转而又想似乎也没规定教授不能来这里。那酒太昂贵了，贵得那扎著双马尾的黑发拉拉菲尔族老板都亲自上前打招呼，也对光被这么拉走比了个加油的手势。

光就不知道这有什么好加油的，他只知道自己被教授带上车，似乎往加雷马帝国大学的方向开了过去。他心头上压著沉淀淀的石头，肚子里面也彷佛装满了冰块。他不知道这个教授要做什么，是把他交给学务处吗？还是要直接开除他？

他一直到对方开过了加雷马帝国大学才松一口气，看来教授是把他带回了自己的屋子。光给自己打气，觉得这似乎有转圜的馀地。于是他这么跟在了对方的后头，进入了那看著就豪华的屋子。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我写完啦！！！

**

「说吧，为什么去那种地方打工？」

爱梅特赛尔克教授在光的面前坐了下来，给自己倒了一杯琥珀色的酒。光没认出那是什么牌子，按照店里面教育的结果那必定是很昂贵的酒类。他磕磕绊绊地说出了自己去那里打工的理由，从家里的奶奶说到了店里同事的女儿。然而这对于爱梅特赛尔克教授而言，似乎除了奶奶的部分之外都不是理由。

「你之前也不是没有打过工。我看过了你打工记录，端盘子，当服务生，甚至去工地里面搬砖的都有。」光看著对方拿出一叠纸，上面确实是自己之前老实申请的纪录。他低下头，原本安稳下来的心又再次感到浓厚的不安。他只低声说著那钱不够，只是靠端盘子以及搬砖的钱根本不可能足以支撑寄回老家的钱与其他人的生活费。

「所以呢？那些人跟你有什么关系？」爱梅特赛尔克教授拉长了声音问著，在光低头不回答的时候又多催促了几句。光也不是不想回答，而是他真的也不知道该怎么回答。就连受他帮助过的猫魅族女性都曾经说过，说他们不是他的责任。尽管那端盘子偶尔也跳跳舞的女性猫魅很感谢他帮忙救了自己的孩子，但或许也正因为如此所以她不断强调他们不是他的责任。

光当然很清楚这点，原本他们素不相识，这些事情也不该轮到他头上。他只是个拿到交换名额来到这里念书并打工养家的学生，别人的家庭别人的人生根本也不该由他来负责。但是他就是做不到，他做不到看著别人受苦受难而袖手旁观。他不是没想过去帮忙申请一些低收入户的补贴，但是每每他拿著那些申请单走去办事处的时候他们都说那样的福利只有加雷马人才有。外地来的贫困工作者，又或者有一定财产的加雷马公民不在这范围内。但是这怎么能不在呢？剧作家有著家族传给他的小房子，然而他也就只有这个房子。他不可能把这房子卖掉去换取面包，那他就没了栖身之所。来打工的人们也对加雷马地国有所付出，为什么不能帮帮他们呢？

那名办事员将提出问题的光赶了出去，说著那也是加雷马人民的纳税钱，不可能乱花。他说如果你真的那么好，那么就你自己负责就好了。说完这话办事员不再对光说什么，把大门直接在他面前重重地关上。

「哈……所以你就真的自己承担了？你是傻子吧。」他的教授叹息，似乎是为了这样的理由感到很无语。光低头不再说什么，他知道对于无法认可这样想法的人说再多都没有用。他只是心里发苦发紧，害怕地低声询问对方是否打算开除自己。而听到这话的爱梅特赛尔克教授似乎也早有准备，他抽出了一份报告书的复印件，直接递给了光让他自己看。那确实是针对光的调查报告，里面还有他当舞者的照片。这报告书如果盖印送出去，那么毫无疑问他会被学校开除。

光的心慌乱起来，他现在不能够就这样被开除。虽说单就学业而言他其实不是很在意，毕竟对他而言比起被人吹捧的青磷水科技，他更喜欢加雷马帝国的一些战斗或者手作课程。他和青磷水相关研究科系的天才西德是好朋友，但是不代表他与那青磷水科技也是好朋友。但是他需要这个学生的身份，一来是他的奶奶很看重他在外地念大学的身份，二来是如果没有这个学生身份他甚至不能长期停留在加雷马。

从家乡的来信光知道奶奶前些阵子身体不好，不能去工作不说家里也多了医药费。如果没有他定期寄回去的费用，他实在很担心自家奶奶的身体健康。没有任何地方的薪水比加雷马多，这是所有贫穷打工者的想法。在这里辛苦工作一年的薪水可以抵得上家乡的五六年，如果是在一些很糟糕的地区那甚至可以抵得上十年。更别提还有那些他在这片土地上认识的人们，那些带著希望与梦想来这里工作，却还没熬出头只能分租床位的人们。

他将自己的困难与对方说了，得到的却是爱梅特赛尔克教授挑起眉毛的反问。

「你都要被开除了还担心他们？」光不知道为什么，爱梅特赛尔克教授似乎对他这样的心情很是不满。对方肉眼可见地烦躁起来，仰头将那琥珀色的烈酒一饮而尽。光看著这样的爱梅特赛尔克不知道怎么地有些怕却又不怎么怕，他也不明白自己这复杂的心思，只是上前问著能不能有什么转圜的馀地。他想得挺好，猜测大概教授会让自己去做一些什么社会服务或者留校查看之类的处分，记上几支大过之类。然而在他那样问以后，对方似乎又放松了下来靠在了那看著就很昂贵的沙发上。

「那要看你的表现。」对方放轻了声音这么说，然而光明白对方那是气得狠了。他也不知道为什么自己能够明白一个大半课堂都睡过去的教授的心思，只是乖乖地点了点头。接下来爱梅特赛尔克教授提出的要求让光瞪大了双眼，他没想到对方会有这样的要求。爱梅特赛尔克要求他把店里教他的舞好好地跳一次，就按照那种最贵的服务来。

光心里满是不解，按照爱梅特赛尔克老师今晚的花费以及这屋子的装潢，他要什么样的服务没有？为什么要自己跳一次呢？而且……

「您怎么知道我之前跳得不是最贵的那种……」光小声地提出疑问，质疑怎么为人师表可以知道这种东西。虽然没有规定说教授就不可以看这种限制级的舞蹈表演，这么直接点名学生要更进阶的版本这好吗？

他的问题没有得到答案，对方那双金色的眼睛一扫过来光就不敢多说了。光点点头，本来他也穿著舞者的衣服倒是很方便。尽管没有音乐，他还是在这有著暖气的屋子里面跳了以来。

一开始那都是比较正规的动作，他踢掉之前进门穿的脱鞋改成赤裸双脚踩在地毯上。他下蹲又跳起，在一个抬腿以后他们的位置拉近。他贴了上去磨蹭对方，这回倒是没有礼仪的距离。他的乳首擦在了爱梅特赛尔克教授丝绸做的衬衫上，脸贴得很近似乎要马上接吻。他们的呼吸交错，他甚至可以闻到对方呼吸中的酒精气味。

啊，爱梅特赛尔克教授是喝醉了？

光给自己找好了理由，对方大概是喝醉了才让学生给自己跳艳舞。想到这里的光突然有点担心，要是爱梅特赛尔克教授酒醒了要怎么办？酒醒了是不是就不认这跳舞了？他的思绪混乱，满满都是担忧。然而下一秒他的教授直接把手放在他的屁股上隔著那轻薄的布料搓揉他的臀肉。光几乎要跳起来，却被对方扣在了怀中。

此刻年轻学生的脑内警铃大作，然而他已经没有退路。他的教授低声笑了起来，那笑声就像是什么醇厚的液体敲击他的鼓膜。光不知道自己为什么还会觉得对方的笑声好听，明明就是几个来自喉咙的音节，就像是低音鼓一般。而那鼓槌还敲在他的心上，似乎也要掌控心跳的速度。

光觉得自己大概也醉了，醉在彼此呼吸间的酒气又或者不知道什么时候响起的音乐。那音乐与店里刻意宣染暧昧氛围的音乐不同，带著点慵懒就好像是假日午后看书或者喝茶的时候会听的音乐。光没听过这些曲子，却意外地觉得好像灵魂深处记得这些音调。那摸在自己臀部上的手也不是只带著情欲，是更为深层的情感。他不再挣扎，跨坐在爱梅特赛尔克的腿上捧著对方的脸开始亲吻。他们的吻一开始还是浅浅地，轻轻点在了对方的嘴唇上。但是很快这就变为更加浓烈的亲吻，唇舌的交互，吸吮对方的嘴唇好像那是什么美味的软糖。光可以感觉到教授的手压在自己的后背上，手掌就盖著他的脊椎。他的脖子被轻轻抚摸过，在颈动脉的位置多停留了一会儿。

接吻终止在光几乎缺氧的时刻，爱梅特赛尔克似乎就连他什么时候会因为缺氧晕厥都掌握在手心里。年轻的学生张著被吸吮红肿的嘴唇大口喘气，在他喘气的时候那带给他快乐与磨难的嘴正亲吻他的喉结。光看向了为在沙发后头的柜子，那是放了许多珍贵孤本的书柜，上头还有玻璃的门。光看著里面模糊的倒影，他满脸朝红地喘息，然后身体被抬高，那被冷落的乳尖终于落入了温暖的口腔。他看见自己抱住爱梅特赛尔克教授的头颅，低声发出宛如哭泣的喘息。

对方轻轻啜著他乳尖，用舌头舔著用牙齿咬著。那并不是会让光感到疼痛的玩法，正因为如此让他有些难以忍受。他觉得那里似乎可以接受更过份的玩法，却怎么样都说不出口。在爱梅特赛尔克终于放过他的乳尖时，光低头偷偷扫了一眼那比之前大而晶亮的乳尖，有些不好确定自己是不是该把这里又送回对方口中。他整个人已经坐在爱梅特赛尔克的怀中，抱著对方发出喘息。艳舞早就已经停止，不如说在他靠过来不久就已经被夺走了主动权。

他就连被翻身趴在对方腿上都没有什么反应，被拉扯下裤子的时候他还在喘息。下一瞬间那响亮的巴掌拍在臀肉上的声音与痛觉让他回过神来，那带著教训与教导意味的巴掌让光开始想要挣扎，却又无从挣扎起。爱梅特赛尔克教授细数他的不对，做为学生去那样的场所打工不说，居然还接受了教授的性服务暗示。光羞得红了脸，这一连串巴掌打得他的屁股红肿，又彷佛把他那涌起的情欲给摊在阳光下。他开始挣扎想跑，说著知道自己错了希望得到原谅。然而那巴掌并没有停下，反而有节奏地拍打他那弹性良好的臀部。

而更让光尴尬的是，在这富有节奏与力量的巴掌下，他甚至在里面察觉到了快感。他不停挣扎，然而此时半勃起的性器擦著对方的腿。他几次恳求，声音却逐渐变味。他不知道在第几个巴掌下达到高潮，射得裤子里面一团糟糕。高潮的瞬间光已经脑子一片空白，巨大的羞耻感吞没了他，让他几乎要在这里就这样哭出来。随后他又被抱著安抚，爱梅特赛尔克教授亲吻他的脸颊与眼角，就好像要吞去那并不存在的泪水。那条脏掉的裤子与内裤已经被脱下来丢在地上，他释放过后的性器上面还带著点点白浊。那东西直接被他的教授放在手心里面把玩套弄，就好像这手方才没有狠狠地教训他的屁股一样。

光又张嘴跟对方接吻，在唇舌交缠间听著对方让他喊哈迪斯这三个字。他一边被自己的教授手淫一边与对方接吻，释放过后又被压在了沙发上。柔软带著弹性的沙发很好地缓解了屁股被击打的疼痛，光看著对方抓起一旁像是香油之类的东西。他看著那透明液体沾染了爱梅特赛尔克的手指，然后又往他的屁股里面送去。

因为先前的击打意外有些水意的肉穴咬著那长年握著笔的手指，咕啾咕啾地发出水声。光原先是想要把头撇向其他方向，盯著炉火看都好过看对方的脸。然而他还是忍不住看向了对方。看著爱梅特赛尔克教授因为汗水而乱了的头发，那双金色的眼睛也不复之前的凶狠与愤怒，反而带了点温暖与亲密。那就像是看著自己爱侣般，温和之中也带著情欲。光觉得自己坠入了黄金的蜂蜜海，而他被里面浓厚的情感包裹无法逃离。

他的后穴从来没有被人入侵过，然而就是这样一点一点地被开拓。他看著那从手指转变成了巨大的性器，只觉得对方解开腰带的动作也很好看。那粗大的性器就这样顶在光后穴的入口处，在他还来不及反应前就慢慢往内推。

「等等……教授……哈迪斯……求求你……慢一点…」光开始努力呼吸放松，那巨大的性器尽管他说了几次慢一些还是坚定地往内推。光看著自己的后穴真的吃下了那巨物，小腹都被撑起来。那被填满的感觉让他又舒服又有些慌乱，不敢相信自己就这么与教授亲密接触，也不敢相信自己真能吃下所有的东西。爱梅特赛尔克并没有等他完全适应就开始动了起来，肉刃在他的身体里面进出摩擦，找到了敏感点以后又刻意猛攻。

光的呼吸混乱无比，伸手又是想抓对方的肩膀又是抓住沙发的椅背。他的身体并没有如他想像的那样抗拒交合，反而是努力吞咽套弄那性器。他的脚趾因为快感收缩，在爱梅特赛尔克的腰上交叉扣住对方。

「这么喜欢吃男人的阴茎吗？」他的教授脸上冒出汗水，看著又似乎有些不满。光只能不停摇头，说自己真没有这样吃过别人的阴茎。这答案似乎让他的教授还算满意，拍了拍他有些疼痛的屁股以后又加快了速度。光张嘴发出呻吟与喘息，然而每一次的呻吟彷佛都随著对方的动作给撞碎，弄得彷佛是在啜泣。他被压著亲了一会儿，爱梅特赛尔克并不只是满足用自己的肉刃开拓他的后穴，也亲吻他的嘴唇与脸颊。他胸口的乳珠被手指拨弄得硬挺，就像是青色挂在树上的果实那般坚硬。然而那颜色看著又是已经熟透，彷佛能做出酒的熟度。

他的后穴不停冒水，被操得酸软彷佛是性器一般。那里又烫又热，热得光觉得自己的大脑也跟著一样热而混乱。他被内射了好几次，对方的精液量大得就不像是一般人。光猜想这或许就是加雷安人种族的天赋，毕竟听说这里不容易繁衍后代。他看著那阴茎从自己体内拔出的时候上面还带著不少白浊，他在教授拍了拍他的脸以后乖乖地张口把那东西含入嘴中。

他以为这样就结束了，嘴里含著对方阴茎也没觉得有什么不对。然而对方似乎又起了兴致，变换了位置坐到了沙发上让他一边被打屁股一边吃著教授的阴茎。他好几次差点咬到对方，但是也明白要是真咬到了自己又要受到惩罚。光的脑子被情欲弄得迷糊，他想他是喜欢爱梅特赛尔克教授肏自己，虽然他也不明白自己怎么第一次就已经如此沉溺于肉欲之中。他总觉得自己的身体已经等了很久，等著这样的抚摸与爱意许久。

他抱著疑问入睡，屁股里还夹著对方的性器。

而隔天更大的意外等著他，新的济贫法案推动与皇室放出即将举办婚礼的消息让加雷马帝国的各大报纸头痛无比，不知道那个放在头版才好。而作为报导中心的光，此刻只是带著红肿的屁股与被肏开的肉穴入睡。

END


End file.
